


Our path with Our Mistakes

by Uniqdreamer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, kinda cringe, soft, soft swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniqdreamer/pseuds/Uniqdreamer
Summary: Bora realize that she’s missing her best friend and roommate Yoohyeon more then she should, while she tries to understand what she feels.Things don’t get better when a confession took place by accident and created a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its my first time revealing my writing here. Actually it was a one shots that I uploaded on Twitter @uniqdreamer but decided to write a second one as a continuation.  
> Normally I wrote them like so they could be read even without knowing the first one shot but I decided to upload it here as a short story that I divided into 3 Chapters.  
> I'm still new to writing so I would definitely appreciate Kundos, Comments and even constructive feedback.
> 
> English is also not my mother language so sorry for mistakes.

It’s been a week now since Handong is back and Dreamcatcher has a lot to do with their schedule and many hours of training like the upcoming online concert. This morning they had some more time till their schedule, so they all could sleep longer.

Bora couldn’t sleep well. She lies in her bed and is thinking about the last time she shared her room with Yoohyeon. She was usually a very busy and free-living person, who was just in the room to sleep.

_“Is something wrong with me or why does Yoohyeon never sleeps here anymore?”_

Bora talks to herself while she’s laying in her bed. Since Handong came back things started to change. Yoohyeon is now home 24/7 but still never in their shared room or spends her time with her, how they used to. It’s not rare that Yoohyeon sleeps elsewhere because she’s scared that she would wake Bora up when she comes home very late. She even slept on the floor, scared to disturb or wake her up. Bora thinks that this is really considerate and cute from her. She even tried to talk into Yoohyeon that she doesn’t need to do this, but this silly girl never listens to her anyway.

Bora is looking at her phone, and it shows that it is already 9 am. Time to make breakfast for the girls. While standing up she checks Yoohyeons bed to confirm if she’s sleeping in her bed or not. Usually, they cuddle in the morning or fight while Bora wants to tease her. Often to Yoohyeons distaste but it still became a habit for both of them. In the end they both got used to it and started to love it.

Bora cares a lot about her younger friend and coworker Yoohyeon.

Since Handong is back, it’s weird for Bora that she isn’t in her bed. She’s certain that Yoohyeon is again sleeping in Handongs room like the rest of the week.

Bora lets out a sigh _“I kind of miss our morning cuddles.”_

It’s not a secret that Bora enjoys to touch all of her members and is constantly searching for body contact. She usually likes to touch Yoohyeon because she thinks it is kind of funny and pleasing how she always reacts. Truth is, no one of her members can’t resist a perfect butt like hers.

They’re both known to have a Tom and Jerry like relationship. Not that it’s not true but they still care about each other. In the end they tend to bicker a lot. Fans assume its their way of showing that they care about each other, what is kind of true. Secretly all know that both of them share more than a Tom and Jerry bond. Bora knows it herself, but she would never admit that.

Constantly teasing each other and still searching for each other’s presence, is how the rest of the girls describe them. Yoohyeon is often Boras energy source in the morning or her missing encouragement when she was feeling down.

Her giggles or her smile while she’s screaming to stop her from teasing, is like a coffee she doesn’t drink.

Without Bora noticing, she starts to smile about all the memories they shared while being roommates and coworkers.

Bora goes to the kitchen where she prepares breakfast for all the girls. She became the mom of the group, which came naturally. She doesn’t want to think about all the failures and fires that happened in the kitchen before.

After finishing cooking breakfast and cleaning the dishes, she lets out another sigh while.

_“Why are you sighing that early in the morning Unnie?”_ says Siyeon with a teasing undertone _“Are you missing me that much?”_ while hugging Bora from behind.

Bora leans directly into the hug. _“Bora is everything ok? You kind of seem a lot more silent lately?”_ Siyeons notices the change in Boras body language.

_“Yeah”_ , she’s trying to tell Siyeon, while she’s also not 100% sure what she feels _“ I’m ok … Its just… I don’t know, ok”_ she lets out another sigh and buries her face into Siyeons shoulder. Bora loves leaning on Siyeons shoulder. It’s not as good as Yoohyeons shoulder but still nice.

Siyeon feels Boras need for comfort _“Are you really ok Unnie?”_ while she turns Bora around and looks her deep into her eyes _. “You kind of seem more distant lately. Does something bother you?”_

Bora feels exposed under Siyeons eye contact.

_“I just…”_ She starts to explain Siyeon what she feels, while she starts to play with the hem of Siyeons shirt.

 _“I don’t know.”_ She looks at Siyeon eyes and start to get nervous. So, she continues while avoiding further eye contact.

 _” I don’t know. I just miss the morning cuddles with Yoohyeon. You know, how we used to do.”_ After that she cuddles into Siyeons shoulder again.

 _“That’s all”_ while she starts to sound frustrating. _” Well, I don’t know, but I think I just miss Yoohyeon. “_

Siyeons hugs Bora more and hums as a respond, to tell Bora that she understands her and keeps listening. _“You know how close we were.”_ Bora makes another short pause to inhale deeply.

Bora trusts Siyeon, but right now she doesn’t know how she should tell Siyeon what she feels, when she isn’t sure herself. She feels like it would be best to make an excuse _“Now she doesn’t spend much time with me. I start feel like I don’t know her anymore…”_ she leans into the hug that she misses so much, while she continues with a mumble.

_“I think I’m just the stress from all our preparations, that’s all”._

Siyeon creates some distance between them “ _Are you sure it’s just that Unnie?”_ while looking at Bora, which she replies with eye contact and a small smile.

_“Yeah it’s just that, don’t worry.”_

After that Bora leans her head again on Siyeon shoulders and hums in joy while receiving cuddles.

_“What are you guys doing so early in the morning?”_ A soft voice interrupts their cuddle session _.” Cuddling without me in the morning?”_ Minji says while smirking.

After she had noticed that Boras face looks a bit gloomy, she changed her smirk to a frowning and worrying face. Minji doesn’t say anything after that, but starts a silent conversation with Siyeons eyes.

Bora notices the silent talk between them and decides to say something,

 _“Good morning to you Minji, you can get a cuddle after you wake all girls up”_ while she puts a fake smile on.

Minji plays along as if she didn’t notice the change in Boras behavior _“Ok, I’ll wake them up. Siyeon you can set the table with Bora”_ After that she went to wake up the rest of the members to eat breakfast.

While eating Bora was the only silent one, while all of them joke around. Yoohyeon talks about the adventure she had with Handong and Gahyeon yesterday night.

Bora doesn’t listen to her _“Why I’m not the person who spends time with Yoohyeon like we used often before?”_ she starts to think while spacing out.

Then she thunderbolt hit her. Bora connected all the dots. She was jealous.

She was jealous of Handong and scared that Handong might take her spot as Yoohyeons favorite Unnie. After realizing that, a chain reaction in her head was activated. She doesn’t want to feel like that way. It’s not right to feel that way.

_“Unnie are you listening?”_ Yoohyeon interrupts Boras thoughts. _“You kind of seemed lost in your own world. Are you ok Unnie?”_ while looking at her with her puppy eyes.

_“Yeah, I was listening. I just don’t feel good and need to rest a bit more”_ with that said she stands up and leaves the table. She notices that all eyes are on her especially Yoohyeons.

She goes directly to her room and lays on her bed while covering her eyes with her arm.

_“Why I’m so stupid, I can’t be jealous. We are a family. Stupid me”_

Bora tries to talk some sense to herself and doesn’t realize that small tears escapes from her eyes.

The door to her room opens _“Unnie are you ok?”_ says no other than Kim Yoohyeon while stepping into their room carefully. The person Bora wants to avoid the most right, now after realizing what she feels.

She takes her arm from her eyes to look directly to Yoohyeon.

Right after that Yoohyeon notices the tears in Bora eyes and walks right to her and takes her into her arms for a big hug.

_“Unnie, are you ok?”_ Yoohyeon asked worryingly while putting her hands on Boras cheeks to make her face her.

_“I…I’m ok Yoohyeon~ah”_ answers Bora with a crack in her voice, while trying to not make eye contact with her. She knows she will hate herself if she breaks down in front of her. She never showed weakness in front of her youngers. She shares all her worries and shows her vulnerable side only to Minji.

Yooyheon doesn’t say anything after that and just hugs bora again, till she feels that Bora reciprocate her hug and even leans into it. She leans so much into the hug that she holds some of Yoohyeons shirt in her Hand.

After a few seconds and after Bora seemed to be calmed down, Yoohyeon starts to loosen up the hug to ask Bora whats on her mind, but right after she tried to lose the hug Boras grip around her waist tightens. It feels like her live depends on her.

_“Don’t leave me, Yooh.”_

tries Bora to say while she’s struggling to sound not hurt and upset. She hugs Yoohyeon even more like her live depends on it.

_“Don’t leave me Yooh… please”_

_“I won’t leave you Unnie”_ answers Yoohyeon while losing the hug. She looks directly into Boras eyes and carefully wipes her tears away with her thumb _.” You know whatever happens, you’re still my favorite Unnie and you know I care about you”_ Bora nods in respond.

_“You’re a very special person to me. Please don’t close yourself up and tell me what’s going on, ok?”_

She showed her the usual puppy pound that Bora missed so much. She can’t help but starts to smile. The puppy pound makes Bora feel week, so she realizes she needs to tell her the truth.

_“I’m just stupid Yooh. I don’t know why but after Handong came back you started to ignore me, never slept here or talked much with me aside work-related stuff”._

She takes one of her hands and put them on Yoohyeons which are still holding Boras face while she looks deep into Yoohyeons eyes.

_“I just missed you so much Yoohyeon”_ she says while tears are beginning to stream from her eyes.

_“I thought I made you upset with something so you started to ignore me. I was scared Handong came to replace me.”_ Yoohyeon can’t believe what Bora is telling her right now. Does that mean she’s jealous?

_“I don’t want that she replaces me. I want to be the special person. I missed Handong too, but seeing you guys together make me feel things I shouldn’t feel, Yoohyeon ~ah”_

Yoohyeon is right, she is definitely jealous, why else would Bora cry in front of her, right? Does Bora really think someone could replace her? But she also can’t believe that Bora could be jealous of her spending so much time with Handong lately. She finds it a bit cute.

_“No please don’t think that way Unnie.”_ Yoohyeon tries to reassure Bora. “ _You’re still my number one Unnie and that won’t change. I know I spend a lot of time with Handong right now, but I missed her after such a long time. I don’t want her to think that she did miss out something while she was away.”_ Yoohyeon can’t help but start to smile while thinking that Bora was jealous of Handong.

_” I even told her how amazing your choreography for Red Sun is and how cute it was when you forgot your steps. I told her how you cheered us up while we were all a bit down, when we couldn’t perform in front of our fans, because of the Virus.”_

She continues with all her honesty while never losing the eye contact with Bora.

_“You’re amazing Unnie, so please don’t think that I ignored you. I was sleeping in her bed because I knew that we would come home late and I didn’t want to wake you up. After that you looked kind of stressed. So I thought I should leave you some space, but I guess I was wrong.”_

Yoohyeon can see the hurt and the hope in Boras eyes, so she hugged her again.

_“I’m sorry for ignoring you. I will never do that again”._

Yoohyeon decided it would be the best to lighten Boras mood up, so she started to help her a bit.

 _“You are special for me Bora. Please don’t forget that. You’re my number one here and please don’t say it to Yubin or Siyeon. I know they would be sulky and kill me for that”_ she says while chuckling.

Bora can’t help but smile and let out a small giggle after Yoohyeon said that.

_“See that’s the smile that belongs to Unnie”,_ Yoohyeon smiles back with her puppy smile.

_“You’re stupid Yooh.”_ Bora hits Yoohyeons shoulder.

 _” How can you think I would need space from you? You know I can’t live without you”_ , while she starts to smile even more.

Yoohyeon started to giggle and started to tease Bora _“I know, and I can’t live without you too Unnie. Who else would cook for me while I’m hungry”?_

That made Bora forget about all her tears and fears of losing Yoohyeon.

_“YAAHHH KIM YOOHYEON, AM I ONLY A PERSONAL COOK FOR YOU”_ Bora starts screaming and tickling Yoohyeon while she can’t help but laugh.

_“AHHH HAHAHA UNNIE please stop…you know I love you, not because of that right? AND I’M SOORRY I WILL NEVER IGNORE YOU AGAIN, please… please stop tickling me Unnie… I can’t breathe”_ , while Bora starts to laugh with Yoohyeon together.

Bora starts to smile even more and looks at Yoohyeon. Now they’re both lying beside each other in the bed and holding each other.

_“You know I love you too, so please don’t do it again. OK?”_ Bora kissed Yoohyeons cheek.

_“I won’t Unnie”_ answered Yoohyeon while kissing Boras temple. _“But I need to admit you’re cute when you’re jealous”_

_“I WAS NOT JEALOUS”_

Yoohyeon starts to laugh and starts to spoon Bora.

_“Yeah of course, you weren’t Unnie. It’s like the fact that you aren’t small”_ answers Yoohyeon while she can’t help but to giggle how cute Bora is.

_“I hate you”_ , said Bora while she hugged Yoohyeon even more and started to cuddle with her. _“You know I missed our cuddle sessions”._

 _“Yeah I know, me too”_ while she slowly melts into the touch of Bora and starts to Spoon Bora even more.

They both started to get really comfortable when Minji knocked on their door.

 _“Girls I know you just talked things out but please don’t forget, we need to leave in 30 minutes”_ after that she left while they both heard the other members talking.

 _“I bet they’re both cuddling right now”_ , _“See I said they will talk today Yubin, so where are my 10.000 Won”_ and a lot of giggles.

At this moment they both didn’t care about the members and just enjoyed their moment together cuddled up.

What Bora doesn’t know is that Yoohyeon talked about Bora with Handong and tried to understand her feelings for her. While Bora hoped she can be more than just the best Unnie for her.


	2. Let's end our misunderstandings Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me what you think

It’s been two weeks after Bora and Yoohyeon talked things out. Yoohyeon still can’t believe, that Bora was jealous of her and Handong spending a lot of time together. This stresses her out.

After Handong came back Yoohyeon talked a lot with Handong about her feelings for Bora that started to develop and came to the conclusion that Yooyheon should give up her feelings for Bora but after Boras jealousy, Yoohyeon started to hope again. She started to hope that Bora might feel the same or that maybe a little part of her does.

It doesn’t make Yoohyeon feel better that they kind of got closer after their last “fight”. All the cuddles and the touches made her heart throb.

Then there are these moments when Yoohyeon feels like all those thoughts, like Bora returning her romantic feelings are delusional. Especially when Bora spends time with Siyeon.

Both Siyeon and Bora are sitting on the sofa cuddled up while watching a Drama Yoohyeon doesn’t even know the name of. One of Siyeons hands lies on Boras thigh and the other is lying over her shoulder. Siyeons sitting position screams: “She’s mine, back of!”

Yoohyeons heart filled with jealousy screams: “ _It should be me with Bora. Not Siyeon_ ” but her brain says:” Stop it Yoohyeon, she doesn’t feel the same, they are just two close friends.”

Yoohyeon can’t hold these feelings anymore and thinks that she needs to do something to stop them being so close to each other.

With that mindset she walks to them and walks directly to Siyeon to sit beside her and hug her.

“ _Siyeon Unnie, do you want to play some games with me? I’m bored_ ” She knows Siyeon is the easier to approach from both of them, since they both share similar interests.

“ _Yoohyeon~ah can’t you see we were watching a drama?_ ” while Bora takes the remote control and puts the Drama on pause.

Siyeon starts to look at Yoohyeon and answers with her aegyo voice

“ _I’m sorry Yoohyeonie, we can play some time later_ ”. Afterwards Siyeon takes her hand which was on Boras thigh to pinch Yoohyeons, yet so pinchable cheeks. “ _Stop pounding Yoohyeonie we can play some other time, ok?”_

Yoohyeon didn’t even notice that she started to pound and that Bora was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“ _Ok, I will ask some time later_ ” and started to stand up and leave. While leaving she heard Bora saying something inaudible to Siyeon and putting the drama again on play.

Right after her failed attempt to break Bora and Siyeons skin ship she went into her room, which she still shares with Bora and lies down on Boras bed, too lazy to go climb up into her bed. To be honest Yoohyeon likes Boras bed more than hers, not that its much cleaner but the smell of her gives her comfort and calms her down.

“ _What should I do? I can’t stop being jealous. I can’t get my feelings get into our friendship_ ”.

She bets that Bora and Siyeon noticed that she was acting unusual, because she never interrupted their Drama sessions before.

Yoohyeon really hopes that they both won’t interpret too much into it and just think that she was bored or was just teasing them.

How she wishes that Dami, Gahyeon, Handong or even Minji were here right now. They could distract her.

She should have tagged along with Dami or Gahyeon like they offered and don’t decline it.

Handong insistent that they shouldn’t stick together 24/7 after Bora Unnie reacted with such anxiety and jealousy about Yoohyeon “ignoring” Bora.

Like that Yoohyeon wouldn’t make things harder for their relationship as friends, roommates and bandmates.

Against her boredom she tries to text some of her friends, to hang out with them like they usually do.

Sadly no one has time for her so she stayed in Boras bed and started to google about Dramas while hoping she could watch and talk about Dramas with Bora and Siyeon sometime.

There are a lot of Dramas and confessions online and some are really beautiful but at the same time cheesy and cringy.

Secretly Yoohyeon wishes she could confess to Bora in a special way like they do in the Dramas, but sadly she accepted that it will never happen like that.

The googling and research about Dramas really helped to distract her but after a while Yoohyeon started to get frustrated about all the cringy confessions and stuff they do.

“ _How can Bora and Siyeon Unnie like those Dramas so much? Do they want a confession like that or why? Does Bora wish for a confession like that?”_

Without thinking too much about Drama confessions she found herself scrolling on social media. Looking what their fans posted about them.

She looked her pictures up first and googled what fans wrote about her (only positive thing). Then some Jiyoo pics popped up on her screen. They look cute, Yoohyeon finds it amazing that so many fans ship them. Her shipping with Minji made her curiosity rise and she wanted to see if their fans also ship her with Bora. The google result showed both of their names and right after that she found their SuYoo ship.

There were so many cute pics and video edits of them that she can’t help but find them adorable and some even hot. Yoohyeon secretly saved some of the edits and pics with the hope that the girls never find them on her phone.

Suddenly she found Suayeon pictures and wow there are a lot. She couldn’t stop scrolling down, that much were online. Seeing all their pics, their touchiness and edits made her feel angry and jealous again.

“ _Gosh Yoohyeon, stop looking at those pics. You know they’re just friends and that Siyeon has a different person in mind_ ” sounding frustrated speaking to herself.

As if the universe heard her frustration, she hears Boras and Siyeon Unnies laughing and screaming again. Yoohyeon subconsciusly connects their laughers and screams with the videos she saw earlier and hopes that they’re just laughing at the Drama and are not doing some weird stuff.

Right before her patience was about to hit her limit and wanted to stand up and distract them. She heard someone screaming. It was Minji Unnie opening the door to their dorm, saying that she’s home after some discussions with their Manager.

Apparently, she joined the Suayeon couple afterwards to watch the Drama, because Yoohyeon heard them talking.

“ _Thank god those two aren’t alone anymore. Now I can try to rest_ “.

Yoohyeon thought the best idea for now was washing up and sleeping early. There isn’t something to do and she doesn’t feel like joining the girls again.

The best idea for her is to leave early to practice a lot tomorrow. She can’t sing the whole day and dance all her frustration and feelings out.

On these days she’s happy that she can express everything while singing or dancing, without being judged, also more practice is never a bad thing.

Yoohyeon was always this type of person, who processes her feelings though music. Right after she started to plan her practice day for tomorrow and to make herself ready to sleep soon after that.

With the ambition of practicing and improve her skills for her fans she fell asleep soon.

Yoohyeon needs to clear her mind, it’s been hours of practice in the company but she can’t stop thinking about Bora. She can’t stop feeling jealous and needs to forget her feelings for her.

She tells to herself that Bora doesn’t feel the same and that she’s just a friend and family. “ _I need to stop my urge to just kiss her and tell her how I feel_ ” she whispers to herself.

“ _Ahh why is it all so complicated_ ” Yoohyeon can’t stop but let out a frustrated whine. She’s thankful that she is in the company building right now. No one will disturb her in her practice room. It’s also quite late, so not many people are still in the company building.

She starts to scroll down the list of songs on her iPad. Singing keeps her away from all the stress and thoughts about Bora.

While scrolling through the songs her eyes landed on Secret Love Song by Little Mix. Touché, feeling exact the same what she covered some years ago. While singing the song she tried to pour all her emotions for Bora into the song. All the distress, unrequired and forbidden love as if the song was originally written for her.

After finishing the song, someone was opening the door to her practice room.

“ _OMG, Yoohyeon this was amazing_ ”

Out of all the people in the Company the person Bora opened the door, as if she felt someone was singing about her.

“ _Thanks, Bora Unnie_ ” while she hoped that she didn’t sound too nervous. Why does Bora need to be here, right in the moment when she thinks about her?

“ _You sounded so good, like wow, those high notes_ ” she was hyper and jumped on me for a short hug.

“ _I was walking by, when I heard your angelic voice when you started singing. WOW, your emotions where on point!”_ she chuckled. “ _I must say even better when you released the cover back then_ ” she smiled and sat on the chair next to her.

Yoohyeon starts to feel nervous and really hopes that Bora won’t ask her further questions about the emotions she put into the song because she doesn’t know how she should answer her.

Then Bora starts to smirk at the younger girl.

Oh no, Yoohyeon knows this special smirk, that means chaos. She can’t help but to start to panic. The panic didn’t help Yoohyeon, when she realized how good Bora looked in her outfit.

She was clearly dancing a few Minutes ago and wore white sweatpants with a red crop top (Boca dance practice outfit). She rocked the outfit and it fits her perfectly. Her makeup was on point, not too much but a little amount of it. Then Yoohyeons eyes shifted to the amazing shade of red on her lips, that look so kissable.

“ _Yoohyeon are you listening?_ ” Bora interrupts Yoohyeons train of thought while shaking her arm, as if she felt that the younger was lost in her thoughts.

“ _Ehm, yeah I’m sorry I just spaced out_ ” answering truthfully while scratching her nape.

“ _How long was I starring at her then? Gosh Yoohyeon you’re clearly whipped”_. She mentally slapped herself for that.

“ _I was asking. Who made you sing that song that way?”_ she smirked again, like she as if she connected the dots, but Yoohyeon noticed a soft glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

“ _Why are her eyes telling me something different than she shows?_ ” Yoohyeon starts to question herself.

“ _Ehmmm, why does that make you think that? I didn’t really think of someone. I was just feeling like singing that song while thinking about Little Mix newest Album_ ” She still tried to

lie to her, as if she didn’t think about the person in front of her while singing.

Now she made Bora even more curious. Her eyes glimmer out of curiosity and took my hand in hers. Yoohyeon heart was pounding really hard while her thoughts started to wander again “ _Gosh how I love how our hands fit so perfectly_ ”. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bora pulling really hard at Yoohyeons hand which resulted her to lose balance and fall into her arms.

“ _GOSH, when will you learn that I know everything about you, Yoohyeon~ah_ ” while she starts to pinch Yoohyeon everywhere.

“ _AHHH UNNIE, it hurts. You clearly don’t know everything about me otherwise you would know who I was thinking of while singing_ ” slipped out of her mouth, while trying to escape from her pinch attacks.

**Silence**

“ _Shit, Kim Yoohyeon you screwed up. AGAIN, omg did I really just said that?”_ Yoohyeons mind was shocked about her mistake.

“ _What did you just say Yoohyeon?_ ” she looked puzzled and let go of Yoohyeons hand immediately.

“ _I…, I just said that… that. You know… you would know when there would be somebody Unnie_ ” Omg how would she buy that, when she stuttered that much in a sentence.

“ _I…, woah_ ” Bora looks hurt. She stands up “I _… think I should leave. I think I don’t seem to know you enough. Right?_ ” She tries to leave afterwards.

Yoohyeon stood up. She can’t leave right now. She needs to stop her. Right after Bora stands up, she grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving “ _Wait Unnie that’s not what I meant_ ”

Bora sounded hurt “ _Then how do you mean that? That you don’t trust me enough, with telling me stuff like that. I thought we were over this, after the last time!_ ” she got a bit louder towards the end of the sentence. She detached Yoohyeons hand a bit more aggressively from hers, while opening the door to leave.

Yoohyeon can’t let her leave like that. Without finishing processing everything what happened, she unknowingly took Boras arm which she used to open the door, to prevent her from leaving.

“ _I can’t hurt her again. She can’t leave me like this_ ” Yoohyeon thoughts start to float.

Without intending it Yoohyeon turned Bora around rather harshly and slammed her against the door. She towered over her and took hold of Boras small arms to keep her in place while looking into her eyes.

“ _You can’t leave me like this Unnie. How- …_ ” Bora interrupted screaming at her “ _YAHH, how can you treat me like that KIM YOOHYEON_ ”. She looked really fierce but her eyes told Yoohyeon something different. As if her eyes call for help.

“ _LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF BEFORE YOU MISSUNDERSTAND IT AGAIN UNNIE, please_ ” while having a voice crack in the end of her sentence. Bora didn’t answer her but her eyes told Yoohyeon, that she was willing to listen.

Right after that Yoohyeon released Boras hands and put some space between them before taking a deep breath to start explaining herself.

“ _Yes, I fell in love with somebody, but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust you Unnie. It’s just very complicated and I don’t think I can tell you about that. I know we promised to talk about everything but I don’t want to lose our friendship_ ”. While they start to make eye contact, to show that they’re honest.

Bora takes a big breath, trying not to lose her temper again, “ _Then explain to me. Why is it so complicated and why could it ruin our friendship? How can you be so sure about that, when you don’t even know my opinion? I know it won’t affect our bond, so please tell me Pup. If it has something to do, with you being an idol, I bet we can figure things out. Together_ ” She emphases the word together, while taking a step towards Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon can’t resist Bora anymore. Bora used Yoohyeons pet name which she rarely uses, if she does, she is really honest and wants just the best for her.

“ _It has nothing to do with me being an idol, at least, … I hope so_ ” muffling the last part, more for herself then for Bora to hear but she clearly heard it.

She gently took my hand in her small one and looked at me, eyes full of concerns now. “ _Then where is the problem?”_

“It’s, … ok Unnie, it is just, I think she doesn't reciprocate my feelings, that’s all” Without noticing Yoohyeon told her more then she intended to share.

“ _It’s about a SHE?”_ she smiles at Yoohyeon warmly. “ _Are you sure she doesn’t reciprocate your feelings”_ she gently cups my face with one hand and makes Yoohyeon look at her eyes, hoping she can tell her something through eye contact.

“ _Maybe she’s just scared to tell you the truth. Are you really sure about her feelings and why would that ruin our friendship?_ ” Her eyes look so understanding, so full of love yet so much in pain, while stroking Yoohyeon cheek with her thumb to show her that its ok to tell her everything.

Yooyheon can’t help but to lean into Boras touch and feel lost in her beautiful brown orbs.

For a second Yoohyeons eyes wander to Boras plumb and so kissable red lips.

“ _When did she came so close to me? Yoohyeon keep yourself together. You can’t give in right now. You’re just used to her touch that you don’t even realize her closeness anymore._ ” Yooyheon thoughts start to wander again.

With all of Yoohyeons willpower she looks at Boras eyes again, hoping that Bora didn’t notice her second of weakness.

“ _Yeah I know you doesn’t share the same feelings with me. I don’t want to lose our friendship, so I never told you about it_.”

“ _OUR friendship? What do you mean with OUR friendship and I don’t share the same feelings like you?_ ” she looked shocked and her eyes were wide open.

“ _OMG Yoohyeon did you really accidentally confessed your feelings. My heart, gosh my pulse. I want to scream. How can you be so stupid Yooh_ ”, she tries to put some sense into her brain.

“ _I …, ehm, no it’s not about you Bora._ ” She was out of words. Her mind was blank. How can she answer Bora now.

Yoohyeon broke the eye contact and starts to look everywhere else but into her face, too scared to process what happened.

Suddenly Yoohyeon feels her hand being intertwined with Boras fingers. Boras other hand wanders to Yoohyeons chin to make her look at Bora again.

“ _Please tell me Yooh.”_ While she talks in the softest voice Yoohyeon ever heard from her.

” _Is it really about me? Please be honest. I need to know Yoohyeon~ah_ ”

Yoohyeon couldn’t look at her eyes “ _I…, you. Ehm_ ” Her eyes where all over Boras face, still too nervous to focus on something. Then her mind went blank.

Yoohyeons eyes landed again on Boras kissable lips.

Without her knowing she takes her free hand cups Bora small face and leans in.

Yoohyeon connects their lips into a soft, short kiss. Bora was clearly too shocked to response.

It wasn’t even after a second when Yoohyeon realized what she has done.

“ _I kissed her. Kim Yoohyeon what have you done?_ ” The panic was all over Yoohyeons face and quickly loosed the hold on Boras, after realizing what she did.

Bora face looks shocked. She still can’t believe what happen a few seconds ago and doesn’t know how she should take the current situation.

Their eyes met. Bora clearly tries to read Yoohyeons shocked expression. She tries to understand her reaction to answer her.

They all kissed in the past but not in that that matter and not after a confession. Bora asks herself what the intention behind the kiss was and if her confession was true.

Boras shocked state made Yoohyeon panic even more: “ _Fuck what have I done? She doesn’t feel the same_ ” she started to mumble to herself not even noticing that she talked a bit too loud to herself so Bora heard her.

Yoohyeon survival instinct took over and run out of the room afterwards. She doesn’t look back and doesn’t see Boras hurt expression while she tries to run after her.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know where to flee but still run out of the Company building, like the flash. She heard someone screaming after her, probably Bora but ignored all of the scream and shouts after her.

All she could feel was pain and tears which were streaming down her face.

**_“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KIM YOOHYEON?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check me out on twitter @uniqdreamer or write me something on my CC https://curiouscat.me/Uniqdreamer


	3. Let's end our misunderstandings Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter of this series. I hope you will like it

Yoohyeon was really lucky that she wore a big hoody today and had a mask in her pocket, so she could hide her devastated look from other people and possible fans.

She is sitting on a bench at the Han River, clearing her mind while looking at the stars and the full moon.

She thinks Handong saw her running out of their Company because she texted Yoohyeon asking if everything was ok. Yoohyeon is glad that Handong knows all of her feeling for Bora. She quickly texted Handong an explanation about the situation and that she wants to be alone for some time. Handong understood the situation and possibly told the members not to worry about her, since no other texted or called her after that.

“ _What will you do now Yoohyeon? We aren’t kids anymore. You can’t ignore Bora forever or act like nothing happened. She clearly knows now that I have a crush on her. GOSH YOU ARE SO STUPID, KIM YOOHYEON_ ” she lets out a frustrates scream, not caring that some people passing by looking at her as if she was a weirdo.

Right when Yoohyeon decided to stand up and go to get a drink she got a message from Minji:

Yoohyeonie I know that you want to be alone for a while, but please remember we have a schedule tomorrow at 8 am and need to wake up at 6 am. Just be home in time and take care of yourself, please.

♥ Minji Unnie

Right after reading her text Yoohyeon was relieved. Minji didn’t mention Bora.

Yoohyeon bets that Minji knows about Bora and her incident. They both talk about everything. When Bora didn’t talk to Minji, she would talk to Siyeon and Siyeon would tell it Minji.

Guess she need to go home soon. While she hopes that she can sleep in Handongs or Yubins rooms. She doesn’t want to see Bora right now. Not after the slipped confession and the kiss. She can’t imagine facing Bora after that.

She feels a tear slipping from her eyes. “ _Yoohyeon keep your shit together, you’re not a kid anymore_ ” she starts to whisper some courage into herself. After that she takes some deep breaths, stands up and calls a taxi to their dorm.

Back at the dorm it was quiet.

Of course, it was. It’s 2am and everyone already sleeps because they need to wake up early for the next schedule.

All Yoohyeon could do, is lay down on their sofa in the living room and try to sleep.

She tried to close her eyes but all she could see was Bora rejecting her over and over again or Bora starting to ignore her and not talk to her anymore.

Yoohyeon looked at the time at her mobile phone. It’s been only an hour since she’s trying to sleep.

“ _Why does the time seem always so endless and slow when you can’t sleep?”_

Suddenly there were quiet footsteps. She hopes it’s someone who is just using the bathroom. Luckily, she hears the bathroom door closing, “ _thank god_ ” she can’t help but be grateful that it wasn’t one of the members to talk to her.

After the panic she thinks it is the best idea to listen to some calming music, to clear her mind. With that she puts her earphones in and started to listen to music. Right before her body could start relaxing, she feels a soft hand shaking her. “ _Wait could it already be time to wake up? Did I fall asleep?”,_ Yoohyeon starts to question her sense of time.

Right when Yoohyeon turned around, she saw Boras concerned face. Today’s luck was really on her side.

“ _Ahh, Bora Unnie_ ” while she sat up and took out her earphones. “ _I… ehm, I –_ “ she started to stutter when Bora stopped her.

“ _Please let me say something and don’t run away, ok?”_ it was quite dark but the full moon shined so brightly, that Yoohyeon could see Bora and even the glimmer in her eyes clearly.

She nodded to Bora as an answer, unable and too scared to speak right now.

“ _Can you promise me to be honest and answer all my questions?_ ” she asked while she sits beside Yoohyeon on the sofa with more space then usually, when they talk. Yoohyeon nodded again, still not knowing what to expect.

“ _Do you really meant what you told me, when we were in the practice room?”_ Bora asks as calm and soft as she can. Yoohyeon still couldn’t answer her and just looked down and nodded again while playing with the hem of her shirt, still too scared to receive a rejection.

“ _Gosh Puppy you’re so stupid_ ” Bora said chuckling and finding Yoohyeons shy behavior cute. Yoohyeon looked up and looked at Bora surprised. Bora was smiling. Yoohyeon can’t understand why Bora on was smiling.

“ _Are you really sure that your crush is unrequired? I mean you didn’t hear her answer, right?_ ”

“ _What am I hearing? What’s going on?_ ” Yoohyeons mind was completely confused.

“ _I.. are you-_ “ Bora interrupted Yoohyeon again but this time with her finger on Yoohyeon lips and a soft shh sound.

“ _Do you really not know how a confession works, Yoohyeon?”_ she chuckles again after seeing Yoohyeons perplexed expression. “ _Normally confessions work like that: You confess and the other person answers. How can you be so sure about what the other person answers? You need to give the other person a chance to answer and not just run away. You just create misunderstandings like that. Just like now ours_ ”

“ _I don’t understand. What do you want to say with that Unnie?_ ” Yoohyeon tries to sound as calm as she managed, while her brain and heart were on fire.

“ _Do you really don’t get what I’m trying to say_?” Without waiting for her answer, she moved closer to Yoohyeon and cups her face with one of her hands. She looks into Yoohyeons eyes and smiles even more than before.

“ _I think I have no other way, then to show you what I mean_ ” while she leans in.

Yoohyeon can’t process what’s happening right now. Bora still leaned into Yoohyeon face with her cupped hand on her face to hold her in place. Then Bora closed her eyes and Yoohyeon felt a soft pair of lips on hers. It was a short but gentle kiss not longer than a simple peek.

**SHE FELT BORA LIPS ON HERS!!!!**

Her mind was all over the place, before she could think what happened she feels Boras lips leaving hers.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know what to feel.

She looked confused at Bora who still cupped Yoohyeons face and was only a few centimeters away from her smiling like the happiest person ever.

“W-w-whaatt just happen?” She still can’t process what happened but feels the heat in her face starting to grow.

“ _You still don’t understand? Then let me show you again_ ” her eyes sparkled while she leaned in again.

All Yoohyeon could feel were her soft lips on hers and her heart being close to a cardiac arrest. In a nutshell: She was in heaven.

Yoohyeon started to move her lips on Boras. Her subconscious knew exactly what to do. Yoohyeon closed her eyes and started to respond to the kiss.

The kiss was soft, slow and full of emotions.

Bora slowly pulled away. Yoohyeon kept her eyes closed to savor the fireworks of emotions that happened.

As she opened her eyes, she could see Bora smiling at her and feel her hand slowly caressing her cheek.

“ _Your crush isn’t unrequired like you thought Yoohyeon_ ” while she slowly took her hand from Yoohyeons cheek to her hand to caress it.

“ _Wait! Does that mean you like me too?_ ” Yoohyoen still can’t believe what she heard.

Bora couldn’t help but to giggle “ _Are you really that stupid? Pabo_ ” and hit Yoohyeons arm. “ _Why else would I kiss you and say that your crush is not unrequired?_ ”

“ _Wait? Really? I’m not dreaming right now?_ ” Yoohyeon said while she tried to pinch herself to check if she’s dreaming or not.

“ _I’m not dreaming_ ” She couldn’t help but smile after feeling the short pain in her arm.

“ _If you wouldn’t run away after you confessed, you would know that earlier. Why do you always need to destroy such romantic moments. Like the kiss and the moon_ “

Yoohyeon was so happy to hear that Bora likes her too, that she couldn’t help but to start

to smile even more and jump on Bora with a big bear hug. Maybe a bit too big since Yoohyeons hug took Bora by surprise and made them fall over on the sofa.

“ _I thought I lost you Unnie_ ” said Yoohyeon while snuzzling her nose against Boras neck, still hugging the older. Yoohyeon feels Boras hands around her waist to return her hug.

“ _Why would you lose me Pup. Didn’t I promise that I would always be there for you?_ ” while Bora puts some hair strands out of Yoohyeons face to get a better look of her.

“ _It was so hard to develop feelings without thinking to lose our bond, Unnie. I was about to give my feelings up for you. How could I know that you feel the same, when you still act like you’re Siyeons girlfriend_?”

“ _Have you ever thought why I was jealous of Handong?”_ Bora asked a bit enjoyed and with a teasing undertone.

“ _Not really. Didn’t you say you were just scared that I won’t spend time with you anymore?”_

“ _Pabo, I was jealous because I thought you don’t have feelings for me. I thought someone else is more important to you then me. You know Siyeon is just a touchy friend to me, nothing more_ ” Bora ensured Yoohyeon while continuing to caress Yoohyeons hair.

“ _Are you telling me you were jealous of Handong, because you wanted to be in her place?_ ”

“ _Yes Yooh. Why can you understand me now, but after I said that I like you too not?_ ” a small laugher escaped from Bora.

“ _Are you blushing pup?”_ Bora asked while Yoohyeon feels the heat in her face growing again and tries to hide her face in Boras neck. Still not believing that she was that naïve and stupid not to notice that.

“ _You’re so cute Pup_ ” kissing Yoohyeons head.

They stayed in a spooning position a few minutes. Just enjoying their presence.

Then Yoohyeon remembered something what she actually wanted to do with Bora.

“ _Can we play as if I didn’t confess to you earlier?”_. Bora was clearly confused with her sudden change of heart and put some distance between them, looking at her more than confused. Her eyes now full of concerns.

“ _Why ? Don’t you want that-?”_ she started to panic.

This time Yoohyeon was the one putting a finger on her lips to stop her from asking more questions. “ _Please let me talk this time. You had your time, ok?_ ” Boras face was still puzzled and scared but she nodded.

“ _Dear Bora~si, my eyes are broken so you’re the most beautiful in my eyes.”_

Remembering the cheesy quotes, she read to understand Boras and Siyeons love for Dramas and hoping that that was something Bora wanted for a confession.

“ _Are you really trying to confess with a quote from Greatest Love?_ ” she couldn’t stop but letting out a small laugher at Yoohyeons attempt to confess.

“ _Did you really ruin that moment for that? I think you can do better.”_

“ _Ok, well you…”_ Yoohyeon couldn’t help but deeply blush after what Bora said. She really thought Bora liked those type of confessions, but she guesses she was wrong and needs to say something that comes by heart.

“ _I…, I sang the song for you Bora Unnie_ ” Yoohyeon tried to sound confident this time and looked directly into Boras eyes with full honesty.

“ _It sounded only beautiful because you are the person who makes the song beautiful. I like you Unnie. I like you more than a friend and a coworker. I like you as a person. The way you laugh and the way you care about me. The way your hands are so tiny, yet they fit so perfectly in min_ e” she takes Boras free hand in hers and intertwine them.

“ _The way you always know how to lighten up my mood. The way your lips curve up when you smile, like now_ ”

Yoohyeon wanted to continue when she felt Boras lips on hers with a short peek.

“ _I know that you wanted to make up your confession, but there is no need to be so cheesy Yooh. I like you too, when you didn’t notice it till now”._

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ” came out bluntly out of Yoohyeon, eyes now wandering between Boras eyes and lips, like in the Practice room before.

“ _You don’t nee-“_ Bora couldn’t finish her answer and only saw Yoohyeon leaning in while she closes her eyes.

The kiss was still slow in the beginning but started to get more eager. Yoohyeon tried to put all her feelings for Bora into the kiss, like she did before with the song.

Bora smiled into the kiss. Understanding every feeling Yoohyeon tried to say and answered with her feelings in the kiss.

Their intertwined hands started to lose during the kiss. Yoohyeon started to cup Boras face to deepen the kiss while Boras hand wandered to Yooyheons small waist pulling her even closer.

They slowly parted and Bora leaned her forehead on Yoohyeons.

“ _If you would know how long I waited for this moment”_ Bora voice was clearly out of breath after the kiss.

“ _2015, January 7 th, 10pm sharp. The exact time I fell for you”._

“Yooh, did you really learn all those Drama lines for me? Really, Kill me Heal me?” while she started to laugh while Yoohyeon felt her blush coming back and quickly hugged Bora again.

“ _You don’t need to learn all those lines for me. You’re perfect like you are Pup.”_

“ _I wanted it to be perfect when I try to ask you to be my girlfriend. You like Dramas so much, so I thought it would be a good idea to ask you out like they do_ ” Yoohyeon mumbled her answer while Bora started to make soothing strokes on Yoohyeons back, clearly seeing Yoohyeon pounding.

“ _So, you want to ask me out. To be your Girlfriend?_ ” she can’t help but find Yoohyeons reaction cute so she needed to tease her again.

“ _Don’t tease me Unnie. Yeah I wanted to do it_ ”

“ _What if I wanted to ask you out and not the other way around?”_

Yoohyeon couldn’t believe her ears. Did Bora really mean that? She couldn’t help but look again at her, her embarrassment long forgotten.

“ _Yes, but you deserve a real first date before, Puppy. After that I will_ ” answers Bora and starts to let out a small yawn.

“ _But for now, let’s sleep ok? Tomorrow is a long day. We still have time to talk about us after sleeping._ ” Right in the moment Yoohyeon realized how sleepy she was and let out a yawn too, nodding at Bora.

“ _You’re so cute pup.”_ Bora put the blanket over both of them and cuddled back into the younger’s arms.

“ _Good night Yoohyeonie_ ” giving her a short goodnight peek on the lips.

“ _Good night Unnie, sleep well and dream of me_.” She started to mumble, slowly falling asleep.

A few minutes later both of them fell asleep in their arms. Dreaming about all their future dates they would have with them being girlfriends, what soon will turn into reality.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first ever written Story. I hope it was bearable to read. I try to write sometime again, when I have time to do so. I want to get better at writing just for you guys.
> 
> Please let me know your thought and maybe new ideas for a ship/ story etc. here : https://curiouscat.me/Uniqdreamer or on twitter @uniqdreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and I would appreciate it when you would write something on my CC https://curiouscat.me/Uniqdreamer or follow me on @uniqdreamer


End file.
